


Pleasure and Ache

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH1-Era, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku hated that he hadn't even been the one to enjoy the pleasure that came with the exhaustion and ache. </p><p>Sephiroth/Riku, referencing Riku's shared body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Quite belated and with my most sincere apologies, for 'la joie de vivre', where you might be.

He was tired. He ached. And deep down, he hated that he hadn't even been the one to enjoy the pleasure that came with the exhaustion and ache. 

Half-drowning in blankets too slick and too warm, Riku untangled himself and sat up. How many hours had passed? There only seemed to be sunset -- looking to the sky never helped. 

"Welcome back."

Riku nearly startled. In his haze of ache and heat, he'd nearly forgotten... Or perhaps just not expected...

"Seph--"

Warm fingers trailed down Riku's bare back and Riku couldn't help leaning back into the touch. He flopped back, looking up into unsettling green eyes before reaching to wrap his own fingers into the strands of Sephiroth's hair that hung down over him. 

"Tired?" Sephiroth questioned as he shifted on the bed to pull his own naked form free of the blankets. Black feathers blocked out the view of the sunset but Riku didn't mind. Sephiroth's mouth met his before he could reply and a deep spark shot through him, down to insist that no matter how he felt, he needed to lie. He needed...

Riku grabbed at Sephiroth's back, holding him close and pulling their bodies together. Sephiroth's tongue was convincing him that it was now his turn to enjoy his own body. 

"Not tired," Riku said quickly when Sephiroth drew back. "Not tired..."

"Good," Sephiroth replied. "Neither am I."

Riku kept his eyes on Sephiroth as he grabbed for a bottle on the bedside table. A god. A god... Riku wondered what he should aspire to- what he was even doing... But his thoughts dropped off into one single thought as Sephiroth gave him a half-smile and knelt between his legs. 

He wasn't hard yet, not quite. Working on it, definitely, firming instantly between Sephiroth's lips as slick fingers pushed lower and into him. Riku tried not to moan but couldn't help himself. Even if Sephiroth wasn't tired - even if he claimed he wasn't tired - this was not going to be a long encounter. Sephiroth pushed fingers deep, finding the spot inside him that felt far too good as they drew back. His tongue pushed at Riku's erection, teasing before sucking and dipping to take him almost the whole way in. 

He was still shaking from the force of his orgasm when Sephiroth thrust into him, deep and hard and not giving him time to adjust. It was bliss and exhaustion and ache and Riku knew he needed it. After everything, he needed this. 

He came against just before Sephiroth did, his hands wrapped with Sephiroth's around his erection to remind himself that he could still be in control. And once Sephiroth had finished and pulled back, settling almost too close beside him, Riku closed his eyes. 

"Tired?" Sephiroth questioned as he pulled his fingers through Riku's sweat-soaked hair. 

"Yes," Riku admitted. He was tired. He ached. And he had really, really enjoyed it.


End file.
